A Miracle
by Tribble Master
Summary: an early christmas present. tis the season. Sam explains to Castiel that most christmas trees have an angel on top. Castiel understands... Sort of...


**Happy Holidays!**

**Beta: **enviousxbeauty

**Why not? **I posted a Hanukkah fic. I suppose I should balance things out. Anyway, here's a Christmas present for y'all. Hope you like.

**A Miracle**

Sam shivered. He pulled the orange knitted hat further down on his ears. "C-c-can we go yet?"

"No." Dean hissed, his breath unfurling in the cold New York air. "Castiel said he'd meet us here."

Sam rolled his eyes and rubbed his mitten hands together trying to get warmth. "He was wasted out of his mind- _you're fault, by the way- _when he said that. You really think he meant it?"

Dean looked around Rockefeller Square and nodded. "Yes. Besides it's not like he was-"

"Two bottles of whiskey, and half of tequila." Sam said as he searched also. "He was drunk."

Dean faced Sam. "Okay, he was drunk. Might still be. But still, he's as good as word."

Sam pointed to the busy, angel-less square, as people moved around them. "Then where is he!"

"I don't know!" Dean threw his arms in the air.

Sam scowled and stuck his tongue out at him. Dean glared at him defiantly. The tension between them might have started a snow ball rivaling that of the great Fight of 1989, if not for the voice that cut across the chilly air.

"DEAN! S'MMY!"

"What's that?" Sam said puzzled.

"Oh shit." Dean looked up at the sound of the voice.

Sam followed his horrified gaze upwards.

The sixty five foot tree, alight with holiday cheer, was quickly gaining attention as pedestrians started to look upward. Some dropped their holiday shopping bags as they pointed up at the tip top of the tree.

Castiel blinked his blue eyes in amazement as snowflakes began to fall. He stuck his tongue out to catch one and almost lost his balance. He grabbed the pine tip of the tree and righted himself once more.

"Damnit. Who told him about that?" Dean shot an accusing glare at Sam.

"I didn't say all trees needed angels on top!" Sam crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Just Christmas trees." Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel's flushed cheeks looked down in wonder at the busy street below. He flapped his wings excitedly as more snow landed in his hair and speckled his ebony wings. The pocket of his battered trench coat began to vibrate. He fumbled with his numb fingers and pulled out the phone.

"H'llo?" He smiled. "Aren't I a pretty Chris'mas tree decoration?"

"Yes." Dean said, placating the angel, "but I think it's time you come down."

"Why?" Castiel pouted, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. He waved to what he thought was the Winchesters. "I see you!"

Dean was about to respond as a loud whirring noise broke into a screen. He looked up in terror. "Cas, you really should get down. _Now. _Trust me. I'll give you eggnog."

"What kind-" Castiel stopped talking to stare at the approaching helicopter. Across it's tail was the painted logo of Channel Five News as swooped onto the scene with its light blaring onto Castiel's bewildered face. He waved at the cameraman that was leaning out the window. The blonde reporter was yelling into her headset, conveying the situation to the front desk back at her office.

"CAS!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"Shh," Castiel hissed out of the corner of his mouth, "there's a whirly copter watching me."

Dean held the phone away from his mouth and looked at Sam. "He's on the news."

Sam buried his face in his hands and muffled his scream in his mittens. After a minute, he looked up tiredly at Dean. "Well," he sighed, "what now?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby sat down on the couch sipping eggnog quietly and flipped on the news. He spewed the eggnog everywhere as he watched the firemen uselessly try and persuade the "Rockefeller Jumper" (as the media had named him) to come down.

Bobby straightened his hat and pulled out his phone. "Idiots," he grumbled as he dialed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The fireman held out his arms. He looked at the misty eyed man in the trench coat in front of him. The firemen shivered again and said pleadingly, "Sir, you've got to come down, you've got a reason to liv--"

Castiel yawned, and continued to ignore the fireman. He felt his trench coat shake, and suddenly a slanted smile broke out across his features. Castiel held up his hand to the firemen. "Wait one second. I got a call coming in." He opened the phone. "Hellllllllloooooooooooooooooo?"

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT TREE," Bobby yelled into the phone, "OR THERE WILL BE NO PIE FOR YOU. FOR A YEAR."

Castiel turned pale. "Yes sir."

He slammed the phone shut, and looked apologetically at the fireman. "Sorry." He waved slightly.

To the firemen's dismay, the Rockefeller Jumper quickly disappeared. "It's a Christmas miracle," he said dazedly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam was practically hopping up and down. "Dial him again! Maybe he'll answer!"

Dean glared. "I'm trying!" He jabbed at his cell phone.

"Hey guys!" Castiel appeared next to them making Sam jump a foot in the air. "Let's go sing carols!"

Sam nearly fell over and Dean started to hyperventilate. When they had regained their senses, they hugged the angel. They walked off together, with the angel in between them leaning heavily on their shoulders.

"Damn he's heavy." Sam groaned as they nearly slipped on a small patch of ice.

"At least he can walk." Dean sighed as Castiel shifted his weight, walking in a wobbly pattern.

"It's a miracle." Sam sighed as Castiel began to warble "Jingle bells, Batman smells…" in his ear.

**.:the end:.**

**Enjoy your winter break!**


End file.
